


Just Science Magic

by offwhxte



Series: Physics Magic [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Clumsy Spencer, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: When I came home, there was a distinct smell of something burning and Jack was laughing his head off.





	Just Science Magic

When I came home, there was a distinct smell of something burning and Jack was laughing his head off. I'd taught him to call 911 if there was an emergency, and after watching his fair share of action movies, he had a supreme fear of real-life fires, so I knew if he was laughing it was okay. It didn't hit me until I walked around the corner exactly what was so funny. 

Spoons, rulers, and what seemed to be miles of thread were scattered all over the kitchen table, deflated balloons were spread all over the room, even hanging off of the top cabinets. The smell of burning was most likely the strange rocks on the counter that were sizzling somehow, and there were so many weird cylinder-things of different shapes, sizes, and colors that I was honestly wondering how many cylinder stores there were around Virginia.  

In the middle of it all, was Spencer. And Jack, but I was eighty percent sure that he wasn't responsible for most of the mess that was our kitchen. He had flour on his face and on his dress shirt, one of his sleeves was rolled up but the other was down, his hair was pushed back by some plastic science goggles and he was looking at me with all the fear of a doctor caught doing science in the least professional way possible. Jack was laughing so hard his face was going red, though, so I let myself smile.  

"Well," I said slowly, setting my bag down on the least messy part of the counter. "I see you two hit it off nicely." 

"He made a _rocket_ out of some rocks and a container thingy," Jack said, holding up a hot pink one. "And then we made gongs out of spoons, and Reid's was so loud it scared him." 

Spencer blushed and I raised an eyebrow, "You call him Reid?" 

"He introduced himself as Dr. Reid," Jack bumped his shoulder into Spencer's arm and both of them laughed, "I thought you called for a check up, but he pulled out some string and asked if I wanted to make one of those can-phones and I said yes, obviously." 

"I figured Science Magic would work for now," Spencer said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I promised him we'd do physics magic next time, if you decide it's worth the mess." 

"As long as you can make our house smell normal again, you can come over as often as you want," I looked at Spencer. "Can you?" 

"Do you have lemons and sugar?" He asked. Jack ran to the cabinet and I smiled at the doctor (my boyfriend?) in the middle of my kitchen.  

"He likes you," I told him. "Did you tell him...?" 

"He hasn't mentioned anything and I couldn't see any micro-expression that would suggest him being onto us. I thought I'd wait until you got home," Spencer said, taking a few steps forward before looking down at himself. "Can I use your shower?" 

"Upstairs, hallway on the left, first door on the left," I said, looking down to my bag and unpacking. I felt a gentle hand on my arm and looked over to see a worried Spencer looking back at me. "What?" 

"I'm really sorry about the mess, I kinda let things get out of hand..." 

"Oh, Spencer." I kissed his forehead and stepped back before Jack returned with a handful of lemons and a bag of sugar. "It's fine, it's an easy clean up. You just take a shower and show us how to make things smell amazing with lemons and sugar, we'll clean up the rest." 

He nodded slowly, "Thanks. Jack, will you turn the stove top on and grab a pan? I'm going to take a shower, but I'll be super quick. Sound good?" 

"Yep!" He half-jogged to the stove and I exchanged a loving look to Spencer before he set off toward the stairs.  

Jack and I had only gotten started on gathering balloons when Spencer returned in the same clothes as before, drying his hair with a towel.  

"You were so fast!" Jack commented, "Did you even shower?" 

"Actually, it's possible to take a four minute shower if you take the first minute to make sure you're wet, and then turn the water off in the middle and use soap, and then take the last minute to turn the water back on," he shrugged and wrapped the towel around his neck, heading toward the stove. "You guys hardly cleaned while I was gone." 

I huffed, "Not everyone can be hyper-efficient in everything." 

"Hyper-efficiency is only a Google away," Spencer said, winking at Jack before turning to me and asking where the knives were. 

The house eventually smelled like lemon-scented cleaner, but not as suffocating, and we all sat on the couch, Spencer and Jack on one side of me passionately talking to each other about various comic books, while I flipped through channels of movies that I'd be willing to pay for if the two babbling boys on my couch would actually watch them. 

"How about The Accountant?" 

Spencer halted in his conversation and turned with an awkward look on his face, "Um." 

Jack looked at Spencer and then me, "What's that?" 

I looked in the description of the movie title, "It's a movie about--" 

"It's a movie that doesn't really know how to handle autism in a way that isn't totally unrealistic," Spencer shrugged and looked back to Jack, "If we watch it, you have to promise you won't automatically associate all autistic people with crunching numbers with ease and questionable decisions, okay?" 

Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah." 

I squinted quietly at the tall doctor on my couch before slowly hitting play and selecting my payment options. About an hour into the movie, when everything was getting good, Spencer and Jack were completely knocked out. Spencer was gently nestled under my arm, his eyelids closed but twitching as he no doubt relived the past few hours with a smile on his face. Jack was, in turn, nestled against Spencer. Like a train of sleepyheads that smelled like burnt onions. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

I slipped out from under Spencer and picked up Jack, carrying him to his room.  

"Dad?" He mumbled as I tucked him into bed, "Is Reid gonna be my other dad?" 

"I don't know," I told him honestly, "I certainly like him. Do you?" 

"Yeah. He's cool," Jack turned over on his side and mumbled _can he come over tomorrow_ before passing back out.  

"Sure he can," I kissed his head before walking back downstairs and letting Spencer curl back around me. I couldn't remember being that content in a long time.


End file.
